


A Olivarry Story (Cinderella Story AU)

by Beljared



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best friends Barry/Felicity, Best friends Oliver/Diggle, Cinderella Story AU, Cinnamon Roll Barry, F/M, Fluff, Follows the movie mostly, Good Guy Harrison Wells, Grumpy old man Joe, Happy Ending, Like she's 27 or something, M/M, Mean Dianh, Mean Laurel, Mean Sara, Nice Oliver, Older Iris, Somewhat nice Ray, There won't be any unexpected deaths, but he's nice I swear, eventual Barry/Oliver, much fluff, no powers, not sad ending I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beljared/pseuds/Beljared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well...you know of the fairy tale that is Cinderella, it began with a little girl living with an evil step mum who falls in love with a prince and they live happily ever after. Well if that is the version you know congrats. But do you want to read a slightly different tale, involving, an emerald archer and a scarlet speedster, a quirky but loving best friend, a coffee loving fairly godmother and grumpy kitchen staff. this is a tale for you. However this is still a Cinderella Story, just with a little bit of a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm excited that you click on this story and are now gonna read it, I'm not gonna lie. So basically this story is a rewrite of A Cinderella Story, with Oliver and Barry as the main characters. I haven't written something this big before so bare with me if there are kinks in the story. I really hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> Bel. 
> 
> P.s follow me on twitter at @highbooklord for updates on this any many other stories.

Once upon a time, in the city of stars, lived a handsome little boy and his widowed father. Actually it wasn’t very long ago, but was a city of star... well... Starling city.

The boy and his father were each other best friends, they were inseparable. His mum had passed away just after he turned 2. Despite my dad raising me I never felt that I missed out on anything. We were happy. 

The dad owned the best coffee shop in Starling city it was this old place, that had this rustic charm with a book swap in one corner, and little arm chairs around the place. They boy loved spending time there getting to know how to make the perfect drinks. At Jitters everyone felt like family, they all knew the little boy and sometimes the barista would slip him stronger coffees than his dad would allow him to drink, his dad always knew, but would never say anything. 

Everything the by wanted in life he had. However is dad thought that his son was missing one thing in life – a mum. He met Dianh one day – complete accident who tripped onto whom – and the rest was history. 

Not only was it just a new step mum, but two stepsisters as well; Sara and Ray. They were the same age as the dad’s son but Sara was slightly older and there was always something wrong in her world, her slightly younger brother Ray was actually a really nice person, but whatever he did was always controlled by Sara. 

“You are going to achieve great thing Barry,” his dad told him one night. Barry was only around 10 back then, his dad would sit on his bed, while Barry was tucked up and read to him the latest issue of ‘Science Weekly’.

“Like what daddy?” Barry asked curiously looking up at his daddy with his big chocolate coloured eyes.

“Well,” the dad thought for a moment before smiling down at him. “You know how you love science so much? I wish for you to continue to do it, as you get older.”

“How do I do it daddy?” Barry was confused, did this mean that he could spend the rest of his life doing science?

“S.T.A.R.S Labs,” he smiled patting the little boy, “you are smart enough to get into their program for students straight out of high school. 

“But what if I’m not smart enough for it,” Barry sighed looking down at his atom covers. 

“Hey hey,” His dad said, lifting Barry’s chin up with a finger. “You’ll be good enough for it Barry. Remember ‘life is like a cup of coffee, there is always bitterness but it isn’t-“

“without sweetness,” he grinned finishing off his father’s favourite quote that he always said. 

“Never forget that, or this,” pointing towards the picture hanging on the wall. 

Barry smiled as he look at it, it was a picture of the two of them with Doctor Harrison Wells, outside the opening of the S.T.A.R. Labs opening in Central City. It was the both of their favourite picture, it even appeared in ‘Science Weekly’ in an article about young kids interested in science. 

“I won’t da-“

“EARTHQUAKE!!”

Dianh kept shouting the same thing over and over again, screaming her lungs off. 

“HELP, HENRY HELP!”

His dad turned to Barry and sighed. “I’ll be right back Barry.”

“Don’t go,” he frowned, scared himself. 

The dad sighed and kiss the top of Barry’s brown locks before getting up. The little boy held out his hand, trying to keep his father in his grasp. Barry little hand was no match for that of his father’s. As his father reached the top of the stairs he turned and smiled at him.

“You are destined for great things Barry. I’ll see you in the morning, I love you.”

Barry lost not only his dad but also his best friend that night. Since his dad didn’t leave a will or anything Barry’s step mum got everything. She got the house, the cafe and to her disgust she got Barry as well.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's begin the story now. I hope that you enjoyed the prologue, I though I would also post the first chapter as well, so you guys have a little more to read as well. I'm not really gonna do that chapter summaries as the story follows the film, so I don't feel the need to give you really anymore information than necessary. 
> 
> Bel  
> Remember to follow me on twitter @highbooklord for more updates.

“Barry...”

“Barryyyyyyyyyyy...”

“BARRY!”

Barry jumped around as he pulled up his dark blue jeans, quickly pulled on his red t-shirt and ruffled his hand through his brown locks.

“Where is my breakfast?!” Dianh complained.

Barry walked out of his room at the top of the house and went into the kitchen, picking up her tray of food she made him make every morning. He brought it outside and put it down on the table in front of her.

“Move it boy,” she huffed. “You’re blocking my view.”

He move away and noticed that she was looking at Sara and Ray. Barry grinned as he watched them himself; loving to see them every time in the morning just because it brought a big smile to his face.

Dianh had convinced herself that that the both of them would be great tennis players, when they couldn’t even hit a beach ball if their life depended on it. However it didn’t stop her from hiring a coach and everything.

The twins had to go though that torture every morning for a good or two to try and ‘help’ with their ‘tennis skills’. Barry’s great grandma Caitlin could probably do better and she was in a home.

“What are you doing?” Dianh asked rudely as she swallowed some of her food. “You have to get to work.”

“But I have a science test first thing this morning,” Barry protest as he chewed his bottom lip.

“And you’ve got table to clean and coffees to make, now go!” She rolled her eyes, eating more of her food.

Barry sighed and couldn’t help but do the same thing he always did; he followed Dianh’s orders.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Iris was the manager at Jitters, taking people’s orders and making sure everything was in place. Truth be told Iris hated what Dianh had done with the place after Henry passed away.

She had covered up the exposed brick with bright pink wallpaper, she had replaced the book corner with magazines and the arm chairs had made way for modern seating. To Iris it look all wrong, she liked the quaint little store before, it made it seem rustic and homey, this was impersonal too artificial. The quotes that once were over the coffee machine had been replaced with various pictures of cats, her father Joe, the kitchens elderly and grumpy head chef, her the day manager and most of the other staff all hated working their but they stayed for one reason. That one reason had just come in the front door laden down with plates: Barry.

Iris was irritated he had a science quiz this morning.

“And just what do you think you are doing here?” hands on her hips.

“I’m just bringing these plates and cups in,” Barry replied looking down at the things in his hands.

“You are going to be late for school and don’t you have a science test today, in fact this morning?” Iris asked, raising her eyebrow.

“I’ll get there soon enough,” Barry added walking back to get more plates and mugs. Iris stood in front of him blocking the table, Barry looked at her in shock.

“Wha-“

“Go to school, Dad and I care more about your education than some dirty mugs, that I’ll get to,” Iris said.

“GET YOURSELF TO SCHOOL NOW, BARRY,” Joe yelled from the kitchen. You would think the customers would be bothered, but these were old customer who had been coming since Barry was little and his father was still alive, they also cared about Barry, and wanted him to do well.

He ran over to his best friend Felicity’s house, Felicity came out wearing a blue pencil skirt and a white blouse and her trade mark big black glasses.

“Lookin’ hot today Felic,” Barry grinned at her.

“Oh shhhh,” Felicity huffed, walking towards her green pick-up truck. Felicity outwardly hated it, but between Barry and herself she loved it, it has never failed her yet. The two of them drove to school looking around for a parking spot. She spotted one excited to get one near the entrance. A bright blue car pulled into the parking space fast, leaving Felicity and Barry there sighing and staring at the people coming out of the car.

Stunning Laurel Lance and Roy her ‘male-in-waiting,’ who considered himself her friend. Laurel was queen bee of the school and most of the guys were drop-dead in love with her. Felicity was in love with Roy.

“Roy wants me so bad,” Felicity sighed and smiled nervously in his direction.

“You have even spoken to him Felic,” Barry chuckles to himself.

“ _IN_ my dreams I have, and they were great dreams,” Felicity continues.

“I didn’t need to know that Felic,” Barry groaned, looking around for another parking spot. “You could do so much better you know.”

There was a spot beside Laurel’s car and they were about to drive into it when a white car drove in. Oliver and his best friend Diggle got out, leaving them both stuck again without a parking spot.

“Of course the, boyfriend parks beside the girlfriend,” Barry muttered.

“Hey Barista boy, are you just gonna stare, or going back to making your coffees?” Laurel asked and laughed, Roy laughing along with her.

Barry rolled his eyes and looked away his cheeks turning slightly pink. Felicity went around the parking lot and found a rather far spot. They parked and sighed, as Barry shut the door he glanced over at Felicity.

“You could do so much better than Roy Harper.” Felicity just huffed.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

“Move,” Sara announced, walking through the people followed by Ray.

Sara and Ray kept pushing through people and they finally see Laurel with Roy. They ran over and grinned at the two of them.

“ _Hey_ sister-friend,’ Sara said.

Laurel faked a smile and replied

“Hey Sara, Ray...”

“Well we’ll see you at lunch,” Sara smiled and waved goodbye before having to drag Harry away.

Laurel rolled her eyes and turned to Roy, “And why do we put up with them almost every day?”

“You never know when they might come in handy,” you replied.

Laurel smirked, and with that she continued walking down the hall as if she owned the school – which she kinda did.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

“Oh god oh god why does he do this torture to himself?” Barry cringed squeezing Felicity’s hand tighter.

Cisco Ramon walked over to Laurel and Roy, smiling,

“Greeting Laurel, you look like an Amazon princess, as usual.”

Laurel put on her usual fake smile, “Thanks Cisco.”

Cisco returned the smile. “Now if you don’t mind the galaxy needs me. Piper, Raider, can you hear me? Vibe here,”

Cisco walked away with his weird satellite headphones covered over his ears. Barry stopped cringing and sighed in relief glad that torture was over.

“Poor guy doesn’t even know he’s a freak,” Felicity sighed.

“Well at least he’s happy,” Barry shrugged.

“Happy? He practically lives in another world, Bear!”

Barry watched as Cisco practically bumped into everyone while walking down the hall because he was paying too much attention to these ‘Piper and Raider’ that he was talking to in the headphones. Barry sighed and turned to Felicity and added,

“Sometimes fantasy is better than reality Felic... speaking of fantasy.”

Barry pulled out his phone. Felicity sighed and nodded.

“Ah, the secret admirer awaits. Of course.” “I’ll see you later Felic,”

Barry smiled and walked away. Barry had a good 30 minutes before class every day since that arrived early and everyday he would always did the same thing: he went to the fountain and texted he secret admirer. The only few things he knew about his secret admirer was: it’s a he, he isn’t out, and wants to study at Central City University.

Yes, Barry was gay. He had known for quite awhile and once Felicity and him had snogged, it was on a train coming back from Central City, on one of the extremely rare days that he got off... it didn’t work out.

Felicity was straight but only had eyes for on guy; Ray. Yeah Barry’s slightly nicer step brother. It was terrible how do you tell your best and only friend that you are in love with his step brother. The looking at Roy was to keep Barry off the scent, not that he would notice but ... still. It was tough sometimes, because Ray was kinda smart, but hid it because he didn’t want to be unpopular, but Felicity had seen him in the library one day reading upon of quantum physics.

However Felicity planned on changing that, she had heard a rumour that Ray had a crush on someone, who wore glasses, while this didn’t exactly narrow it down, she thought that maybe she had a chance. Anyway, she had been planning her outfit for weeks for the dance, and there she was gonna make her move, because what could possibly go wrong.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

 **GreenArrow:** Where have you been? It feels like we haven’t talked in ages.

Barry grinned and sighed softly, doing the familiar dance across the phone screen.

 **ScarletSpeedster** : We talked this morning before class started.

 **GreenArrow:** I can’t stop thinking about you.

 **ScarletSpeedster:** Me neither, about you that is. Not me, LOL

 **GreenArrow:** I want to hear your laugh in real life. When can I _finally_ meet you?

Barry bit his lip and stared at his phone screen. His heart pounded as he read that and it made the brunet smile like crazy.

 **ScarletSpeedster:** Soon.

 **GreenArrow:** How’s your day so far?

 **ScarletSpeedster:** Ugh don’t get me started, awful as usual. Some kids feel like they own the school.

 **GreenArrow:** Ever feel like you don’t belong?

Barry raised his eyebrows as he got that text. His heart picked up speed and cheeks flush, how could GreenArrow know how he felt deep indie? There was truly something magical about this guy.

 **ScarletSpeedster:** All the time.

 **GreenArrow:** I can be surrounded by a sea of people still feel all alone.

 **GreenArrow:** Then I think of you...

 **ScarletSpeedster:** Hey, Arrow think we have ever met before?

 **GreenArrow:** Considering how many people are in our school? Hard to tell.

 **ScarletSpeedster:** At least I know you’re not a girl. You’re not a girl ... right?

 **GreenArrow:** Nope, you’re not one either are you mate?

 **ScarletSpeedster:** Nope. Have you told your mum about Central City University yet?

Both the boys shared another thing in common they both wanted to go to Central City, Barry wanted to get into the S.T.A.R. Labs program and GreenArrow wanted to study journalism there, because CCU had the best program on the east coast.

Barry loved science but he couldn’t bring himself to open another copy of “Science Weekly” after his dad died, it brought back too many painful memories.

 **GreenArrow:** Nope not yet. I haven’t even told her I want to be a journalist.

 **ScarletSpeedster:** My dad always encourage me to go S.T.A.R. Labs.

Apart from a couple of people at the dinner, Dianh, Felicity; GreenArrow was the only other person who knew that Barry wanted to get into the program. He didn’t want to be made fun of anymore that he already was.

 **GreenArrow:** Not my mum she has a whole other plan for my life.

 **ScarletSpeedster:** Well, I think we’ve broken our record it’s 1 am.

 **GreenArrow:** We should sleep then.

 **GreenArrow:** Wait

Barry stopped looking at his computer screen in his room, he was super tried and had to be up early for Dianh tomorrow, he tried to blink away the tiredness while GreenArrow typed out their message.

 **GreenArrow:** Please meet me at the homecoming dance. I _need_ to meet you. I’ll be waiting at 11:30 pm in the middle of the dance floor, under the disco ball. Be there.

 **ScarletSpeedster:** Goodnight.

Barry turned his screen off and fell into bed eyes, already dropping shut, however this night’s sleep was different, because this night he smiled, a proper smile, one that had been seen in many many years. All because he was finally going to be GreenArrow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,   
> So here is the latest Chapter, Sorry for the delay, my computer refused to play ball with me the last couple of days... anyways, here is the latest chapter. I hope to post Chapter 3 tomorrow, enjoy this 
> 
> Bel 
> 
> P.S Don't forget to follow me 
> 
> @highbooklord 
> 
> for the latest up dates of follow  
> and follow my flash dedicated tumblr blog
> 
> http://fuck-im-the-flash.tumblr.com/

“You’re finally going to be able to meet him,” Felicity grinned at Barry the next day.

Barry and Felicity were in the back of the library going over work for leaving high school Felicity was hoping to be accepted into an advanced IT course at CCU, while Barry was looking at experiments that may be good to show Harrison Wells.

“I don’t know, he sounds a little bit too good to be true,” Barry sighed. Wondering if it was in fact somebody faking it.

“Well you’ll find out know won’t you?” Felicity replied.

Barry and GreenArrow met through a website called ‘Gay Teen in Starling’ it was place where people could take without fear of being attacked for who they are. Barry and GreenArrow, hit it off right away. Felicity liked to call it fate that the both of them went to the same school, and hoped to go to the same place after school.

“But what if I meet him at the dance and I’m not what he expects? What if he sees me and realises he’s not gay? Maybe I shouldn’t go and this should just stay via internet,” Barry groaned running his fingers through his brown hair, he was starting to get a bit panicky.

“No, Barry you have to go to that dance, It’s not a option,” Felicity argued.

“But-“

“Look if it makes you happy I’ll go with you and everything, not exactly how a dance is supposed to go, but they this away works,” Felicity tells Barry looking straight into his eyes.

Barry grinned and hugged Felicity tightly, happy to have such an amazing best friend. Felicity sighed and hugged back, happy to help her best friend out, however she could, also maybe he wouldn’t be too made at who she liked.

Barry’s phone rang so they stopped hugging and Barry picked up his phone answering on the second ring.

“Hello Barry?” Dianh’s annoying voice spoke into the phone, causing Barry to make a face. “Someone drank all my coffee. I need you to go to the cafe and get me more, and pick up my dry cleaning and wash the car as well.”

“Okay I’ll be home soon,” Barry sighed and hung up.

“Why do you act like her slave, Bear?” Felicity groaned hating Dianh for keeping Barry at her beck and call.

“ _'Coast money'_ , to take the rest and move to Central, until the scholarship money comes through, you know.” Barry just sighed.

The both of them walked out of the library and someone yelled “WATCH OUT’ as a blunt (non deadly) arrow came flying at them. Felicity shrieked and fell to the ground, Barry saw the object coming and reached out and caught it, smirking slightly. He pulled back his arm and lobbed it in the direction which it came, it landed back in their field a long way from where it was released but it still a good throw.

“JUST WATCH WHERE YOU ARE SHOOTING NEXT TIME,” Barry yelled, helping Felicity to her feet, they walked off to Felicity’s car, while Barry prepared himself to complete Dianh’s chores.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

The arrow landed on the edge of the field, accompanied with the yell of “JUST WATCH WHERE YOU ARE SHOOTING NEXT TIME!”

“Man you got told, I haven’t seen you shoot that bad in years,” Diggle told his best friend who has released the arrow. Oliver just shrugged,

“I have a lot on my mind, that all.” “So what are you and Laurel going to the dance as?” Diggle asked as Oliver walked away from the archery range, quiver strapped to his back, and bow in hand.

“I don’t know if I’m going with Laurel,” Oliver shrugged, acting as if it was no big deal and that they hadn’t been going out for a good year or so.

“Well who else would you go with?” Diggle asked confused.

“I don’t know, I still trying to work that out myself,” Oliver muttered, throwing his archery equipment in the back of the car.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Moira was working at her business. The business and house were right beside each other so it was pretty convenient for her.

Oliver went up to his room and found his mum already there Oliver was taken aback and his mum turned to him with a confused expression on her face.

“What’s with all the college brochures, Oliver?” She asked in a serious tone.

“Just keeping my options open...,” Oliver shrugged.

“But you know your future already,” Moria argued. “You’re going to the International Archery Tournament, win that and then come and run the car with me. Don’t mess with the plan son.”

Oliver signed and nodded, avoiding his mum’s eyes. And Oliver was supposed to tell his dad he wanted to become a journalist, how? It was impossible to even explain and his mum didn’t believe in become a journalist or working in that type of job.

“There’s a customer, go,” Moria said to his son.

Oliver nodded and walked off. He walked up to a silver car and looking up from his notepad, inspecting the car.

“Looks like you need a wax,” Oliver said, noting it down on the pad.

“Excuse me?” Barry asked in a rather shocked voice

. “Oh, I meant the car,” Oliver looked up and his eyes locked on a pair of delicious chocolate coloured eyes, he always saw at school or at Jitters. It was Barry Allen; the science geek, one of the smartest people in school, the other being his best friend Felicity Smoak. Oliver’s girlfriend would always make fun if both Felicity and Barry for no particular reason. Oliver held his gaze one second longer than usual and then looked down.

“Oh,” Barry replied, still eyeing Oliver.

While Oliver was writing down the rest of the information, he flexed showing off just a little bit. Oliver was just a few months older than Barry and was very fit for his age, after all it required a lot of muscle in order to draw back the both strength, which he could.

Oliver was on the school archery team at school. He was probably the star athlete of the whole team and it was rumored that he was going to qualify for the International Archery Tournament.

“Oliver,” Sara called out from behind, “We need our cars washed.”

“Yeah look, dirt all over,” Ray exclaimed.

“One second, guys,” Oliver said before turning back to Barry.

“Here you go, take this after you’re done,” he said and gave the piece of paper to Barry.

Barry nodded and mumbled a thanks before driving to go get his car waxed. Oliver turned to the twins and – whoa! The cars were really dirty” it looked as if they were rolled in mud – Sara’s was worse than Ray’s.

Oliver had to go take care of something first so he told the twins he would be right back. Barry had dropped off the car and went over to the twins.

“So... who did you pay to make you cars so dirty?” Barry asked.

“What are you the dirt police,” Sara scoffed. “

Yeah, what it too you,” Ray scoffed trying to sound cool, but failing miserably.

Barry had a suspicion that Sara had a crush on Oliver which was sort of normal. Oliver was pretty good looking, even Barry could admit that. He was actually the only really good looking one that Barry could admit he also had a few dreams about in the past.

Barry wasn’t sure what the deal with Ray was if he was completely honest with himself. There was something different about Ray – Something Sara didn’t have. Sara wanted to date Oliver, Ray looked like he couldn’t care less. There was something and Barry kinda wanted to know, at least Ray was nice to me sometimes.

“Mum’s looking for you anyway,” Sara said, huffing and crossing his arms dramatically.

Barry rolled his eyes and turned away muttering under his breath “dram queen.”

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

“Sara said you were looking for me?” Barry said, putting away the groceries and putting the dry cleaning down.

“You need to go over to the Cafe and take the night shift,” Dianh told Barry.

The brunette’s mouth dropped open and his heart sped up quickly. No, that couldn’t happen, it was the dance tonight! He couldn’t go to work and miss seeing GreenArrow...

“But tonight’s my night off and-“

“For once in your life can you stop being so self centred, boy?! You need to go to the cafe and mop the floors tonight,” she said, walking over to the tanning bed.

Barry had no choice but to follow, he couldn’t give up the fight just yet. He had to continue fighting for his justice even if it might get him in trouble.

“But I need to be at his dance tonight Dianh,” Barry pleaded, trying not to cry.

“Do you want your money for that stupid S.T.A.R. Labs scholarship?” Dianh demanded, her voice rising. “You need to earn that money sweet innocent Barry. Money doesn’t grow on trees, this is the real world, and the real world needs you to work tonight!”

“I’ve never asked you for anything before but please let me have this one thing: please let me go to this dance,” Barry said sounding desperate.

He didn’t care if he sounded pathetic or what not, he just needed to be at that dance tonight – there was no way he was going to miss it for the world.

Dianh sighed and sat down on the tanning bed, getting her goggles ready. She motioned for Barry to come closer and Barry took a few measly steps towards her.

“You’re old enough to hear this now,” she sighed and looked into Barry’s eyes. “You’re not very hot nor handsome and to be completely honest not very smart either...?”

Barry looked down at the ground, heat rising into his cheeks and turning them a deep shade of red. Dianh grinned and added, “So glad we could have this talk. Come on, I’ll drive you to the restaurant.”

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Iris looked up and saw another headache coming in, well it was Dianh, but that woman was a headache herself, next to her was Barry looking kinda sad.

“I’ll be picking up Sara and Ray at the dance, I will be back by 12:15 pm sharp,” Dianh told Barry.

He just nodded miserably, Iris knew something was up. Knowing that she had to do something, she walked over towards them ready to fight for her cub.

“Still trying to get you monkeys to dance?” Iris asked.

Still drinking too much coffee, Iris?” Dianh smirked right back.

“So what are you dressed up for Halloween as? A cheese flavoured corn chip perhaps? Because, that tans makes it look like you are,” Iris shot back.

Dianh got very angry and growled. “I can fire you right now.”

“Go ahead,” Iris laughed, “See who will actually show up once you fire me, my co-workers will leave with me, along with all the customer, they have all told me.”

Dianh turned away and stalked out, not being able to come up with a reply. Iris smirked and turned to Barry who seemed very upset. She frowned and rested a hand on the brunette’s shoulder.

“What’s up Bear?” she asked.

“Barry can you cover that back table for me please I’m desperate,” another co-worker asked Barry.

He nodded and walked over with a notepad in his hand. Just as he was a few feet away, he noticed it was Oliver, Laurel and their two best friends.

Oh shit.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Laurel was looking through the menu and grimacing at everything. Everything on there had too much sugar or chocolate involved.

Barry walked out and Laurel spotted him instantly. She smirked and said once he arrived, “Well if it isn’t Barista boy.”

Barry made no reply to that. He simply said, “What can I get for you guys today?”

“What can I get here that has no carbs, no fat, no sugar and chocolate?” Laurel asked, looking up from the menu.

“Water,” Barry replied monotonously.

Laurel grimaced at him, while both Oliver and Diggle burst out laughing. They shut up after a few seconds.

“And I’ll have a Voss,” Laurel added.

“We only have tap,” Barry said.

She scrunched her nose and decided to go with an ice tea. Barry nodded and looked and Oliver, waiting for him to order. He simply smiled and shook his head, not wanting anything. Barry nodded and walked away with the order, silently grunting to himself.

Oliver turned to Laurel and sighed, “Laurel we really need to talk.” “Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Roy,” she smirked, Roy leaned in slightly to catch what Oliver was gonna say.

“Okay,” Oliver sighed once more, getting ready to break the news. “I want to break up...”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I feel so stupid the Chapter I posted the entirely wrong chapter, omg I feel like such an idiot, I am soo sorry about that. 
> 
> Anyway here is the correct chapter. 
> 
> Bel
> 
> P.S Don't forget to follow me
> 
> @highbooklord
> 
> for the latest up dates of follow  
> and follow my flash dedicated tumblr blog
> 
> http://fuck-im-the-flash.tumblr.com/

“What?!” Laurel exclaimed, fuming.

“We’re breaking up...,” Oliver repeated, scratching the back of his head wincing. 

“The night of the dance?” Laurel asked in disbelief, not believing this was happening to her.   
“You’re joking right?”

“No I’m afraid I’m not but hey we can still be-“

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Oliver,” she growled.

Oliver shut up and Laurel flipped her hair, pretending everything between them was okay and that nothing had just happened. Laurel was in denial, she couldn’t believe he was breaking up with her. That was how things were supposed to be; Laurel was always the one to do the dumping!

Laurel knew there had to be something going on for this to happen. She didn’t know what it was but she had a suspicion that Oliver was cheating on her – the nerve of him. 

Either way she pretended as if it wasn’t a big deal and she got up. She tried to contain herself but it was very had and inside she was fuming like crazy. She sighed before looking up at Oliver. 

“I’ll see you at the dance Oliver,” she smiled lightly before walking out of the café. 

Roy quickly followed behind until it was just Oliver and Diggle there, sitting at the table. 

“Well that went well...,” Diggle said bluntly.

Oliver sighed and look at the coffee machine where Barry currently was. Diggle nudged him and said, “Why did you break up with her mate?”

“I think there’s someone else,” Oliver replied, turning his gaze onto Diggle.

Diggle smirked, “So...when do I get to meet this lovely girl and does she go to our school?”

“Truth be told I have never met him, and yes he does go to our school.”

“So you’re gay... that cool man, you know that I will always support you,” Diggle told him seriously.

Oliver just sighed and nodded his thanks; he really wouldn’t know what to do without Diggle sometimes. 

\--- --- --- ---

Barry came back with the drinks only to find Oliver left there. Oliver had his arms under his head and his face was buried into his arms on the table. 

Barry set the drinks down and Oliver woke up, surprisingly still looking good even though he was exhausted. Barry found himself staring at Oliver and how handsome he looked right then and there. 

“Here, this should cover for it,” Oliver put down a twenty before getting up. 

“Oh no it’s okay, keep your money,” Barry said, feeling bad for him for a strange reason. 

Oliver shook his head and Barry felt even worse than before – he just couldn’t accept the money. 

“I won’t take it off that table,” Barry said meaning it. 

Oliver picked it up and put it in Barry’s free hand. Both of them went stiff at the contact – never having touched each other’s hands before. 

Oliver smiled politely before walking out of the café. Barry sighed and brought the drinks to the back. 

“Hello Bear,” voice from behind him said. 

Barry turned around and saw someone dressed as Aphrodite, their blonde hair had a slight curl to it, her eyes sparked and bluey-pink colour, her outfit was stunning, a white toga that fit her slim figure perfectly, she had on a pair of sparkling gold sandal-heels, on her face was a mask of pink and gold glitter. 

“Barry it’s me,” the figure said again. 

Barry squinted and took off the mask that covered a third of her face. He gasped, it was Felicity. 

“Felic, where are your glasses?” Barry asked. 

Felicity huffed, “Of course you ask about my glass, not that I look good or anything, it’s okay babe I know what you meant, I have these light pink contacts, that change my eye colour slightly.”

“And what in the world is going on?!” Iris asked, noticing Felicity’s costume. 

Felicity turned to Iris and said, “It’s the Halloween dance tonight and Barry is supposed to be meeting his lover boy,”

“You mean the guy who has been sending you those love notes,” Iris was becoming more interested by the second. 

“They aren’t love notes, they are just texts,” Barry said huffily. 

“Look Barry,” Iris said seriously looking at Barry in the face, “This guy is the only thing that has made you happy in the last six months, and yes I know that Dianh said she will be back here at 12:30 pm but I don’t care, you deserve happiness Barry.”

“BARRY IF YOU ARE NOT OUT OF THIS CAFÉ IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS I WILL BE THROWING YOU OUTTA HERE MYSELF,” Joe yelled form the kitchen. 

“Come on Bear, and you too Aphrodite, we have a have to get too mine,” Iris said nearly pulling Barry’s arm out of the socket as she pulled him out the door, Felicity following closely behind. 

\--- --- --- ---

“Barry you look amazing,” Iris exclaimed. 

Barry wrinkled his nose feeling a bit awkward in the outfit. He was wearing a skin tight leather suit that closely resembled the ‘Flash’ costume from comics.

“You are sure you’re okay with this Iris and why do you even have this?” He asked wincing a bit.   
Iris nodded and smiled, “I made it for you, and because I wanted you to have something to wear tonight in case you were going to go, and I remembered you online name was ScarletSpeedster, so why not make a costume to reflect that. Now go and meet your lover boy, and be happy Barry.”

Barry grinned sheepishly and nodded, walking over to hug her. Iris smiled and hugged him back tightly, glad to finally see Barry doing something for himself for once. That wretched Dianh was taking over his life and the poor boy needed to go out and live more. 

They both pulled away from the hug and Felicity finally turned around taking a good look at Barry’s outfit. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped. Barry didn’t know whether that was a good thing or not. 

“Barry if you weren’t gay, I would totally be jumping you right now,” Felicity nodded approvingly. 

Barry’s cheeks turned red and he blushed. Barry didn’t have a crush on his friend but a compliment was still a compliment. Felicity smirked at Barry’s reaction, causing the brunette to blush even more. Iris just laughed at their playful, childish behaviour. 

Barry turned to look at himself in the mirror and gasped. It didn’t even look like him on bit. If he didn’t know it he himself, then he wouldn’t know who it was. Barry never thought that he looked good in anything, but in a skin tight red leather suit, he did. 

“Ready,” Felicity smirked. 

Barry nodded and sighed as they got into the truck of Felicity’s. Barry had butterflies in his stomach; he was finally going to meet GreenArrow and dance the night away.


	5. Chapter 4

“Remember Felic we have to be back at the café by midnight or else... you probably wouldn’t see me again,” Barry said.

Felicity nodded, “Give me your phone.” Barry was confused but he passed his phone over to his best friend. Felicity set an alarm for 11:50 so they would be able to get back in time.

“The alarm will go off at ten minutes before midnight, then you can come and get me and we will be able to get back in time, okay? Have fun meeting lover boy,” Felicity grinned.

“Thanks,” Barry smiled sheepishly, his cheeks heating up. “You should find someone tonight, not Roy though! Find someone else, someone who would actually like you for who you are, brains and all.”

Felicity just hugged her friend and smiled. Barry smiled one last time before walking away. Going to head down to the dance, Felicity sighed, she hope it would work out for her best friend.

Barry didn’t want an escort at the last minute, to not draw any more attention. That was fine with Felicity, she was going to find Ray that night, for she planned to dance that night with her crush as well.

Felicity would be betraying his best friend but she couldn’t hold back his feelings any longer. She he to tell Ray how she felt and what better way that in disguise, where nobody knew who anybody was?

It was easy for Felicity to find Ray, after all he was quite tall, so that gave it away pretty easily, he also didn’t have a mask. He was wearing a roman legionnaire costume, which must have been fate as she was dressed Greek.

Felicity always knew that he was smart than he let on, maybe not as smart as Barry and herself, but defiantly smarter than his older twin. Speaking of the Sara, Felicity couldn’t see her anywhere, Felicity took a deep breath and walked over to Ray. People jumped out of here way, all whispering to the person next to them, who she was and why hadn’t seen her at school before.

“Roman... we meet again, it’s destiny,” Felicity smirked.

Ray squinted confused; he couldn’t tell who this girl was. He kinda hoped it was the geeky girl who hung are his step brother, she was really pretty and smart.

“Who are you?” Ray asked, raising his eyebrows suspiciously

. “I am Aphrodite the Greek goddess of love,” Felicity replied trying to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks, she had no idea where this confidence was coming from, maybe the real goddess was looking down on her tonight.

Ray frowned and walked closer leaning into Felicity’s face. “And what makes you think I need a goddess?” he asked.

Felicity swore at the moment the Aphrodite was looking over them, someone who was dancing nearby bumped into her, making her stumble forwards.

In a flash Ray caught her in his arms and helped him up, showing off the biceps that the costume revealed. He looked deeply into the blonde’s eyes and smiled thoughtfully and in that second Ray knew that he was in love.

It was like a scene from a classic love movie, they both gazed into each other’s eyes. He stood up pulling Felicity with him.

“So Aphrodite, do you want to dance...” Ray asked, hoping that he sounded confident.

“Sure Ra, let’s go,” Felicity grinned, she had always want to call him that ‘Ra’ after the Egyptian sun god, because dam his smiled was like the sun.

They both walked to the edge of the dance floor, and began a slow dance, like they were listening to their own music, lost in each other’s eyes.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Barry sighed as he looked at the clock it was 11:27 pm. Only three more minutes before he would finally meet GreenArrow in real life, face to face.

Barry walked down the stairs and felt all eyes on him as he continued walking. He felt his cheeks turn pink and no one was even listening to the announcement; they were all staring, at the person in red.

_“And don’t forget to vote for the two best costumes!”_

Barry didn’t get what the big deal was; his outfit was a basically him just cosplaying as a comic book hero.

He felt Laurel’s eyeing him and he gulped, that wasn’t a good sign, not at all.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

“Who is that?!” Laurel exclaimed.

Roy shrugged helplessly as they all eye Barry in silence. As weird as it sounded, Laurel was getting jealous of whoever it was; he was getting more attention than her. Not only was she jealous, she also thought that he was pretty hot.

“There’s something fishy about all of this,” Laurel frowned, looking at everybody else awing the boy – even Oliver. “And I’m going to find out what it is.”

Laurel meant that, she would find out no matter what. She needed to find out who he was and who knew? Maybe she would find herself a new boyfriend at the same time, he was pretty hot after all.

She noticed Roy staring at him and she snapped her finger angrily. He looked a bit guilty and looked at the ground.

“He’s not that good looking,” Laurel lied. “So let’s have some fun and forget about him, okay?”

Roy nodded and they both began dancing to the latest song that began playing, Laurel looked flawless. While she was dancing however she couldn’t help but keep staring at the boy. Soon enough she would get his name – she was sure of it.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Oliver was waiting in the middle of the dance floor at 11:30, just like he said he would. He tugged nervously on his emerald green sleeve, feeling weird in his outfit.

Oliver was dressed as the Green Arrow, from the TV show, complete with bow and arrow, he didn’t have the mask though, running out of time at the least minute, so he had some cheap green face paint covering his eyes to make it look like he tried at least.

Oliver looked around, trying to see if he could find ScarletSpeedster. His heart raced just at the thought of finally being able to meet the boy that he couldn’t get off his mind. He knew nothing about the looks of the man but already he was in love; or so the thought anyways.

_**Everyone was whispering and muttering on about something that caught Oliver’s attention. He was originally listening to the announcement but it seemed as if nobody was listening but him.** _

_**He looked up at the stairs and his eyes froze. He was staring at the most handsome person he had ever seen; the was staring at the flash.** _

_**The boy was wearing a skin tight red leather suit, that show cased his long limbs to perfect, the cowl covered most of his face.** _

_**He could see however the most beautiful chocolate covered eyes in existent. He swore that he had seen them before; they were so familiar yet so foreign.** _

Oliver smiled as he thought about ScarletSpeedster once more. He had never felt the way he feels about the boy the same way he felt about Laurel. Breaking up with her was the best decision he had made and should have made it sooner.

Someone was standing in front of Oliver and he turned his focus to what was in front of him. He gasped at the sight; it was the lean figure of the flash, the very person he had been checking out as they had walked down the stairs.

_The Flash was ScarletSpeedster!_

Of course how could he be so stupid.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Barry noticed the Oliver was staring at him funnily. It sort of freak him out a little, had Oliver expected someone else. Was he not good enough? Was it the outfit?

A million thoughts were running, flashing through Barry’s brain; the biggest _**Oliver was GreenArrow.**_

He couldn’t believe his luck, Oliver?! Of all people at school it had to be Oliver?! The ones who’s girlfriend who had wished death upon him, that same girlfriend who taunted him every day at school? No, this couldn’t be happening there had to be some sort of mistake.

Yet there Oliver was, still staring confusedly at Oliver. Luckily Barry had on the red cowl so only his brown eyes were visible. A lot of people had brown eyes at the school so it was no problem and Barry couldn’t be recognizable.

“Scarlet Speedster?” Oliver asked, shocked.

“GreenArrow?” Barry replied.

Oliver smiled at Barry and nodded. Even though Barry knew it was him, Oliver confirming it made it feel super real. Barry shook his head and backed up a bit, his mind was freaking out.

“This was a mistake ... I have to go-“

“No it’s not a mistake! You are Scarlet Speedster aren’t you?” Oliver asked, gripping onto Barry’s wrist.

The contact shocked Barry, just like that first time it happened. He pulled his wrist out of Oliver’s grasp but turned around and nodded warily.

Oliver smiled and said, “It’s not a mistake, you’re ScarletSpeedster and I’m GreenArrow, well ... Now you know I Oliver, though technically Green Arrow is my completion name.” He chuckled. “And your name is?”

Barry hesitated, not knowing what to say. He wasn’t ready to tell Oliver he was only barista boy, he didn’t want to ruin the moment just yet. Luckily for him another announcement went off interrupting them.

_“Don’t forget, just another announcement to vote for the two best costumes!”_

“What happened to your girlfriend?” Barry asked, his hopes dropping down.

‘It’s over.”

Barry looked up, shocked. Those chocolate coloured eyes met Oliver’s hazel coloured ones and both hearts secretly swooned for each other. Barry managed to croak out a small high pitched, “Really?” and Oliver simply nodded, confirming it.

“I guess you weren’t expecting it to be me, you were expecting, somebody who likes writing and drinking coffee at Starbucks, or seems interested in news?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” Barry nodded. “Something along those lines, but you can’t blame me? You’re Oliver Queen, archery superstar. You’re even used it as your costume tonight! You can’t tell me that’s not you, but seem to like journalism from our last convocation. So which one are you Ollie?”

Oliver looked up surprised and smiled. “Ollie, name it up to nicknames already, and I don’t even know your name, and yes I’m both of them, I just show my archery side a lot more than my ability to write and yes I do actually pay attention to the news,” Oliver sighed as he continued, “My mum, I told you...” He shrugged and shook it off “How about we go outside and take a little walk?”

“But if you want to be voted for the best costume, you’d better stay inside,” Barry said flatly. “I don’t care about that,” Barry raised his eyebrows, a bit shocked from that answer. Oliver offered Barry his arm, “So shall we?”

Barry smirked and took out Oliver’s outstretched arm. He linked with Oliver’s and they stroll to the outside, forgetting about the rest of the world.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Sara had finally allowed a boy to drag her off to dance; leaving Felicity and Ray alone for a good thirty minutes. Felicity turned to Ray to notice he was already staring at her.

“Finally, alone,” Ray mumbled, smiling sheepishly.

Felicity smiled and shuffled a bit closer, her heartbeat started to speed up again. “Now, where were we going again?”

“I think it was something along these lines,” Ray breathed gently, his mouth only a few inches away from Felicity’s.

He leaned in and crushed his soft warm lips onto the slightly older girl’s. Felicity was shocked that it was actually happening and he literally froze up in the kiss.

_Not now_ , Louis thought impatiently. _Please respond lips, RESPOND!_

Luckily, Felicity’s brain listened and his lips began moving with Ray’s. Felicity’s arms slithered around Ray’s neck, while Ray’s travelled downwards until they were securely wrapped around his waist.

They continued to deepen the kiss. Ray gently nudged Felicity’s bottom lip with his own and Felicity froze once again. Was it really just Felicity’s imagination or did Ray want some tongue action?

Ray gently nudged Felicity’s bottom lip again and Felicity grinned a bit into the kiss. She parted her lips and Ray’s tongue slide in. They explored each other’s mouths and Ray’s grip on Felicity’s waist tightened bringing her closer.

Ray began massaging Felicity’s tongue with his own and Felicity’s heart melted a bit. She couldn’t believe it all her dreams were finally coming true. She was, in fact making out with Ray- her crush of way-too-long.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

“At least twenty questions so I can figure out who you are?” Oliver begged.

Barry chuckled and thought it was so adorable how Oliver was trying to work out who he was. “Ten questions.”

“Fine,” Oliver grimaced. “Do you actually go to his school?”

Barry turned to Oliver shocked but that question. What did he mean by it? “Of course!” Barry was taken aback by the question and Oliver could tell. He smiled helplessly and shrugged, explaining himself. “You never know with the internet these days.”

“Okay next questions.” Barry smiled.

“Were you disappointed to find out I was Green Arrow?”

“Surprisingly, no,” Barry smiled.

“Did you vote for me as student body president?” Oliver asked, curious.

“Surprisingly, yes,” Barry laughed, getting a laugh out of Oliver too.

Oliver just stared in shock; ScarletSpeedster was so addicting and so filled with life. It was beautiful, Oliver never knew a laugh could sound so beautiful – yet there is The Flash was, laughing as beautifully as ever.

“Would you rather eat a salad or a Big Mac?”

Barry looked at Oliver, confused but shrugged it off. “Big Mac.”

Oliver grinned and said, “Well that narrows down quite a few boys; you’d be surprised of the number of people that prefer to eat healthy.”

“Not me, I like my junk food,” Barry ginned.

Oliver was staring into ScarletSpeedsters’ eyes chocolate coloured eyes once again. He sighed and his heart picked up its pace to the twentieth time in only five minutes. It was impossible how this boy could make him feel – and he didn’t even know who he was.

“You’d think I would remember those eyes ... they are so mesmerizing,” Oliver sighed, staring into them.

Barry’s cheeks reddened and he grinned a bit. He couldn’t believe how fast he was falling for Oliver, of course it was him! How could he not have noticed at all, he bloody called himself GreenArrow.

“If I ask you to dance, does that count as a question?” Oliver asked.

“But there’s not music?” Barry frowned. “

So?” Oliver held out his hands. Barry grinned and took his hand. He rested one hand onto Oliver’s shoulder and the other intertwined with Oliver’s Oliver rested one hand onto Barry’s waist and they began to slow dance.

Their faces were only a few inches apart and Barry felt his cheeks flush about. Sparks were running though his entire body as they were holding hands and needed to occupy himself to not make a fool out of himself.

“All out of questions?” Barry asked.

Oliver thought about it for a moment as they continued to dance. They were barley slow dancing but the thought was nice, even if they were both men, they didn’t mind.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” he finally asked after thinking of the question.

“I’ll let you know,” Barry smiled, looking into those green tinged eyes.

“But I’ve seen you before in my life?” Oliver asked, confused.

“Yes.”

“How could I have not remembered or noticed you?” Oliver groaned, feeling ashamed of himself for not noticing this beautiful man before.

“Maybe you were looking but not paying attention,” Barry shrugged, flashing another beautiful smile of his. “You have one more question.”

“Do you, ScarletSpeedster, feel like you made the right choice by not leaving and meeting me here tonight?” Oliver asked.

Barry remained quiet for a moment, never taking his eyes off Oliver’s.

He smiled and said, “I d. And do you Oliver Queen, ever want to see me again after tonight’s dance?”

“Hmm I’d have to think about that one,” Oliver said. Barry frowned and Oliver laughed.

“I’m joking, of course.” Barry looked up at him lightly hit him on the chest. Oliver simply smiled and laughed, causing Barry to laugh with him.

They both looked into each other’s eyes and froze. Both boys stopped dancing and continued staring into each other’s eyes, swooning as if their lives depended on it.

Oliver’s hands left Barry and want to the brunette’s face, getting close to the cowl. Barry did nothing to stop him and simply held his breath; watching Oliver continue. Oliver gently push his thumbs under the cowl and started slowly pushing it up his face when-

**BZZZZZZZZ! BZZZZZZZZZZ!**

Barry sighed and pulled away, mumbling, “Not now...”. Oliver frowned and sighed, running a hand through his short sandy brown hair.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“I have to go,” Barry sighed, hating himself and Dianh at the moment. “

You have a curfew or something?” Oliver frowned.

“Yeah ... something like that,” Barry sighed, frowning. “Tonight was the best night ever, thank you Oliver.”

“Where are you going?” Oliver frowned, watching Barry back away slowly.

“I’m late.”

“For what?”

“Reality.”

And with that, Barry turned and ran inside, his heart racing, millions of thoughts were flying through his mind. What Barry didn’t realise was that he dropped his cell on the ground, leaving it for Oliver to pick up.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

_“It’s almost midnight, time to announce the two best costumes that you, student body has voted for!”_

Barry looked around, trying to find something that was supposed to be easy – Felicity being in a very visible Aphrodite costume – but was surprisingly hard to find. He couldn’t find Felicity and he was searching everywhere. There were a lot of people and it was sort of screaming out loud, pounding music that was going throughout the entire gym.

Oliver ran inside trying to find ScarletSpeedster, He needed to know who it was before the boy left; it was killing him on the inside. He had to know or else he wouldn’t be able to sleep that night – or any night for that matter!

Oliver _had excellent_ reason to see ScarletSpeedster again; he had his phone. How were they supposed to keep in contact throughout the day without the phone? Of course they could email but texting had been their main keep at keeping the commutation going.

Barry finally saw a glimpse of blonde hair and white dress and ran towards her. He was shocked to find that his best friend Felicity was making out with someone in a legionnaire costume.

“Come on we need to go,” Barry hissed, trying to pull Felicity away.

_“And the winners are; Oliver Queen as Green Arrow and The Flash!”_

The spotlight hit Oliver and also hit a very surprised Barry.

Oh no.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So here is the latest chapter, I'm so sorry this wasn't posted sooner, I start University next week, so I have been flat off my feet trying to get that all sorted. I will try and post the next chapter tomorrow, but I am meeting up with old friends for dinner, so we will have to see. 
> 
> Anyway I'm super excited to start University, I doing a Creative writing/Events Management course, so hopefully, I will be able to write better stories, and maybe even use a couple I have written, you never know. What are/were your favourite subjects, from whatever level you studied. 
> 
> Mine is Ancient History, I believe that we could learn so much from them and there way of life, that would be able to greatly help our life. Anyway enough about me, lets get the story 
> 
> Bel
> 
> P.S Don't forget to follow me
> 
> @highbooklord
> 
> for the latest up dates of follow  
> and follow my flash dedicated tumblr blog
> 
> http://fuck-im-the-flash.tumblr.com/

“Hey mate you won,” Diggle grinned at his best friend.

Only his friend wasn’t paying attention to him at all; Oliver had more important things on his mind. There was a bunch but the main thing on his mind was that ScarletSpeedster had won ... and he was getting away.

Barry kept tugging on Felicity until she finally pulled away. Barry didn’t have time to look at who was behind the legionnaire costume, he simply grabbed Felicity and pulled him out of the school.

The boys ran to the truck and got in, buckling up. Felicity started the car and they began driving, Barry freaking out casually inside his mine.

“So who’s lover boy?” Felicity grinned.

“Oliver Queen.”

Felicity slammed on the breaks and Barry almost had a concussion. He winced and looked at Felicity with wide eyes. “Don’t stop Felic, drive! Hurry we need to make it back before them!”

Felicity began driving but she was still in shock. She cleared her throat and said “Oliver Queen? As in”

“Yes, the Oliver Queen. The one and only,” Barry chuckled, “Plus he broke up his girlfriend.”

“Laurel Lance?!” Felicity screeched.

Barry winced and covered his ears, hoping he didn’t just go deaf from his best friend. Why was felicity over reacting so much> Sure it was quite a bit to take in but Barry sure handle it pretty well ... hadn’t he?

“Yes Laurel Lance.”

“So what did he say when he found out it was you?” Felicity asked, stopping at a traffic light.

Barry groaned and sighed, hating that the traffic was also against them. They would never get there on time if this kept happening!

“He didn’t find out it was me, there was no time. Plus I’m Barista boy,” Barry sighed. “I’m not who he expects...”

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

“Shotgun,” Sara yelled out, rushing to the passenger seat.

Usually the twins would bicker over who got to sit in the front, and usually Ray won – but not that day. Ray didn’t care about anything, his mind was stuck on one person: Aphrodite.

Who was she? Her voiced hadn’t sounded familiar and she was wearing a mask so how could Ray ever find out who it was? It was the best damn kiss Ray had ever got and he wanted more, he needed it as if it were a drug.

Sara couldn’t believe it when Ray sat in the backseat voluntarily without even muttering a word.

“You okay little bro?” She asked and frowned. ‘Since when do you not care about shotgun?”

Ray simply shrugged and grinned to himself: thinking back about his pleasant evening. Who needed that nerdy friend of Barry’s when he could have Aphrodite and he wanted to keep her all to himself. He wanted his goddess back.

“Where are your prizes? Wasn’t there a contest or something? Why didn’t you win?” Dianh demanded as she saw the twins’ empty hands.

‘We didn’t win mom,” Sara sighed. “Oliver and the Flash took it away. I find I look much better than measly Flash but whatever.” She sighed and looked outside the window.

‘I am very upset about this,” Dianh said in an angry tone.

Sara turned back and frowned; looking at her mother’s emotionless face. She raised her eyebrows and scratched the back of her head; confused. “You don’t look that upset?”

She sighed and flipped her hair a bit. “It’s the Botox: I can’t show any emitons for a good hour and half.”

Sara rolled her eyes and looked back outside the window. She crossed her arms and grumbled to herself. The Flash wasn’t that hot, not at all. Sara was much better looking and Oliver should have been all over her and his “Black Widow” costume. That would have won the contest with Oliver; not stupid Flash.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

“So who were _you_ with Ms. Smoak?” Barry smirked, wanting to know ever little detail.

Felicity blushed and her grip on the steering wheel tightened just a bit tighter than usual. She instantly got butterflies in her stomach and that brought her back to the thoughts about Ray.

Oh no, Felicity groaned to herself. How the hell was she supposed to tell Barry? _Oh yeah sorry by the way, Bear, I made out with you stepbrother and I’m in love with him ... I hope that’s okay with you._

Yeah like she was supposed to say that to Barry. It wasn’t Felicity’s fault! She normally didn’t keep secrets from Barry, and one this big was bound to pop out eventually.

Luckily for her, Dianh’s car stopped right beside theirs at yet another red light. Barry gasped and ducked quickly, hoping that she wouldn’t spot him. Felicity looked over  and noticed them; she could have sworn Sara looked right at her. She gasped and quickly ducked herself a bit, looking straight ahead.

“Mum, Barry is in that car,” Sara gasped and pointed over at the green pick-up.

Dianh looked to where Sara was pointing and just saw Felicity sheepishly waving at them. “Mrs. Allen! Hi!” Dianh rolled her eyes and looked away glaring at Sara.

“Barry is at the café, working. You’re being ridiculous Sara,” she explained. “He would never dare disobey me like that.”

“But he was there! I saw him with his best geeky friend, R-Ray must have seen as well.” Sara was desperate to be right, she knew she saw Barry! She wasn’t crazy, Barry was actually there in the car. “Ray back me up, Barry was there wasn’t he?”

“Hmm?” Ray mumbled, still on Cloud Nine.

Sara groaned and knew Ray was useless after that. Ray couldn’t stop think about those sea blue eyes; the feeling of her skin as she saved her from falling over. The cute little laugh that Aphrodite had. It was passed the smitten phase’ Ray felt like he loved the girl, the girl he didn’t even known.

Ray had to find out who it was, he just had to.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

The light had turned green and Felicity stepped on the gas, hoping not to go over the speed limit thought. Barry groaned and said, “Can’t you go any fast Felic?! I know you’re trying to take care of your first car but please hurry up!”

“I’m going five over the limit Barry,” Felicity sighed impatiently. “I’m doing the best I can without getting stopped but the cops. We’ll get there before them, I promise.”

Barry sighed and looked away, letting thoughts trail back to Oliver. He smiled sheepishly as he thought about his strong arms, that sun kissed skin, the masculine-yet-adorable face of his and those lips ... hoe amazing would it be to kiss those lips?

Barry was in his own little Oliver world. He sighed to himself and knew it didn’t matter; Oliver probably wasn’t even having a second thought about him.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

“Oliver what’s your problem mate?” Diggle asked. “You’re acting differently.”

“I ... that boyo, his phone, I ...,” Oliver mumbled under his breath, making no sense whatsoever.

Laurel had been staring at him for quite awhile and she sighed. She collected herself and made her way thought the dancing crowd and walked over to him. She smirked and looked at the crown on his head; given by the school as the prize.

“Hello Oliver,” she faked a bright smile.

“Oh hey Laurel,” Oliver mumbled, slowly putting the phone in his back pocket as if trying to protect it from her.

“So listen,” she sighed, slowly walking closer to him. “How about we get back together?”

“But we broke up,” Oliver replied, frowning a bit.

Laurel pretended as if she hadn’t just heard that and she leaned in, pressing her lips onto Oliver’s. Oliver was startled and shocked from that sudden movement. But the kiss meant absolutely nothing to him; it felt empty and not passionate like it used to be back then.

Oliver pulled away and backed up, raising his eyebrows. “We broke up, I’m interested in someone else anyways.”

“Fine,” Laurel rolled her eyes. “I’ll find a better, man, someone who will sweep me off my feet, in a crimson suit.” She smirked, having a double meaning in that sentence. Oliver understood it straight away and his eyes went wide.

“Wait what?!” he exclaimed.

Laurel laughed and smirked. “I knew you still wanted me, well too late; you lost your chance Oliver. I’m interested in The Flash now so him and I will be dating soon enough and you’ll be all alone.”

And with that, Laurel walked away.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

“Shut up Sara,” Dianh exclaimed, getting angry. “We’ll be at the restaurant soon.

“Soon isn’t soon enough,” exclaimed and put his foot on the gas pedal as well.

Dianh shrieked as they began speeding way over the limit. “Get you foot off right now, you lady!”

“I can’t,” Sara freaked out. “It’s stuck!”

Both of them shrieked as the realised what a big problem that was and Ray was till just in his own little world, touching his numb lips and wondering if that really happened t the dance.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

“Go go go,” Barry encouraged.

Felicity slowed down and stopped at the yellow light; it turning red a minute later. Barry groaned and sighed “You could have made that light.”

“Yellow means slow down and not speed up,” Felicity explained, trying to be safe and cautious.

“WE’RE GOING TO DIE,” a voice sounding oddly like Dianh’s shrieked.

A car zoomed past the red light and multiple honks followed after that from angry and nervous cars all around. Barry and Felicity both gave each other a look; their eyes going wide.

“Was that...?” Felicity couldn’t even finished her sentence.

“Uh huh...,” Barry nodded, his heart practically pounding out of his chest.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

The car was rapidly approaching the restaurant and Sara foot was still quite stuck. Both of them were shrieking and Sara managed to finally pull her foot off. Dinah stepped on the breaks and surprisingly managed to park perfectly in the Jitter’s parking lot.

She looked in the review mirror and gasped. She frown and sighed. “Oh ... no my face is back!”

Sara didn’t have the time for that, if Ray or his mum wouldn’t follow; he’d prove it himself. She ran inside of Jitter’s and looked around. Dianh quickly followed behind and Ray managed to walk in as well; still on Cloud Nine.

Dainh looked around and saw no signs of Barry. Sara smirked and crossed her arms. “Ha! See, no Barry here.:

“He better be here or else he’s in big trouble. Where’s Barry?” Dianh demanded.

Iris looked up and her stomach ached; there came the headache. She hated that woman with a burning passion but she kept it all inside and put on a fake smile.

“What do you mean where is he?’” Iris asked.

Dianh huffed and pushed Iris out of the away, looking around trying to find Barry. Iris silently groaned to herself and she knew she had to keep talking to the woman to stall for Barry.

“Dianh I was thinking we need to add more coffee types to the menu, I don’t think there’s enough,” Iris explained stepping in front of her and blocking her view.

She laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes. “If that’s supposed to be a joke you’re not very funny Iris. Not like you need more coffee anyways.” Iris ignored the insult at the moment and stepped in front of her as she tried to step away.

“I think there’s a funky coffee beans and it doesn’t smell good around here, don’t you find?” Iris kept stalling, running out of ideas.

She simply huffed and tried to walk away but Iris stepped in front of her again. She was getting er impatient and upset about al of this.

“Okay what is your problem!?” Dianh exclaimed, getting angry. “Where is Barry!? When I find him I’m going to-“

“BARRY I TOLD YOU THAT ORDER WAS READY FIVE MINUTES AGO, STOP CUTTING THOSE POTATOS AND TAKE IT OUT ALREADY,” Joe yelled from the kitchen.

Barry back out the kitchen door wearing his work uniform, with a dirty white apron on, thank god for Iris bringing the clothes back, and for Joe yelling at him which gave him a good reason for being out the back.

“Barry what are you doing back there?” Dianh squinted, glaring at him.

“I was just working on my cooking,” Barry faked a grin, trying to make it look convincing. “How was the dance?”

Sara glared at Barry and Barry kept the same face; trying not to make it obvious at all. Sara was obviously upset that Barry made it back and didn’t get caught. Oh well, her loss.

“Something weird is going on around here ... and it’s not the coffee beans,” Dainh glared and stalked off, going back to the car. “Let’s go Sara, Ray.”

Sara followed his mum and not before giving Barry one last glare. She then stalked off and walked out as quickly as possible. Barry sighed in relief.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

“Not even a scratch and we made it,” Felicity grinned, looking at her green pickup. 

She loved her truck, but wouldn’t ever tell anyone.  Dianh stalked out of the café and turned to them.

“Evening Mrs. Allen,” Felicity just waved.

Dainh rolled just rolled her eyes and got into the car.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

“That was close,” Barry sighed. “Too close.” Barry lifted up his shirt to reveal the flash costume hidden beneath the shirt.

“Tell me about it,” Iris groaned, watching Barry walk over to her. “I had to make up a lie and say there was something wrong with the coffee beans today, there is never anything wrong with them, they are gone before that could even possibly happen.”

Barry burst out laughing but something caught his attention. A legionnaire costume was walking out of the Jitter’s and Barry gasped; the mop of black curls on him was noticeable form a mile away.

**_Ray was the one kissing Felicity?!_ **


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> sorry I didn't post yesterday, I drank a little too much last night and early into the morning, so i have spent most of the day recovering, this, also means there will be a delay on chapter 7 but hopefully, I will be able to catch up, I will try my best too post another chapter asap. This chapter is quite short because it deals with everyone at home form the dance that night, so I didn't feel it was necessary to have such a large chapter dedicated to it, but at the same time I didn't feel it would fit joining another chapter.
> 
> Love you all, big hugs
> 
> Bel
> 
> P.S Don't forget to follow me
> 
> @highbooklord
> 
> for the latest up dates of follow  
> and follow my flash dedicated tumblr blog
> 
> http://fuck-im-the-flash.tumblr.com/

Barry had issues sleeping that night. One, he couldn’t stop thinking about star archer Oliver Queen and how he was GreenArrow, Second, **_Felicity made out with his stepbrother Ray?!_**

How could that be?! How could Felicity fall for him?! How did he not notice that Felicity had a crush on Ray!? What would happen after the night once they saw each other again?!

All the questions were giving Barry a major headache. He groaned and shut his eyes, trying not to picture his best friend and his stepbrother making out. Just the thought of it grossed hi out to the max.

His mind luckily forgot about it at the moment and he focused just on Oliver. He was so close to getting revealed at the dance, yet s far from his goal. Oliver was going to find out in just a few mere seconds that it was actually Barry but no – of course his phone had to buzz at that exact moment. How typical.

Barry groaned and searched for his phone, hoping to text GreenA-er, Oliver – or even just get a text from him, so they could sort it all out. He bolted up in his bed when it wasn’t in its usual spot. Barry searched around his entire attic bedroom and it was nowhere to be found.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his brunette hair. He must have dropped it at the dance or something. The question was:  did Barry want someone to pick it up and find it – read all the texts and everything – or was it better if it wasn’t found?

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Oliver set the phone down on his bedside table and plopped onto his warm bed. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, gently gripping it as if he was trying to relieve his stress by doing so.

They only thing that was stuck in his mind was The Flash, who was his mysterious correspondent ScarletSpeedster.  Who was it? Oliver, being a gentleman he wasn’t going to look though the phone to find out who ScarletSpeedster was – that would be rude.

He would have to find a way to figure out who it was during school time. Maybe he could put up flyers or something along those lines? Oliver didn’t care if it was geeky, he had fallen for an unknown boy and he needed to figure out who it was.

Oliver got into his pyjamas – which were just a pair of dark green silk boxers – and got under the covers. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. If only he could have had just five more seconds at the dance to take off the boy’s cowl to see who it was instead of having all the mystery and confusion.

Oliver didn’t know much about ScarletSpeedster, all he knew was that he went to Starling City High school, wanted to get into the S.T.A.R. Labs science program, and he had richest chocolate coloured eyes he had ever seen. That was pretty much the extent of Oliver’s knowledge towards ScarletSpeedster.

As Oliver slowly fell asleep, those chocolate coloured eyes filled his mind, they seemed so familiar yet so foreign. Oliver fell asleep that night with a huge smile on his face, the biggest in a long time.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

“Who _is_ this Flash?!” Laurel groaned.

She threw yet another yearbook onto her hardwood floor. Laurel was annoyed and upset – having wasted hours on trying to find out who the popular Flash was. It was impossible and it could have been anyone in the yearbook; it made things quite hard for Laurel.

She was still in love with Oliver, but she needed to pretend as if she was completely over him and over the breakup already.  And what better way to show the whole world – well in her case, school – then by moving onto someone else?

Maybe she should have picked someone a little less harder to figure out before telling her ex – the main reason she was doing this – that she had a thing got The Flash. She was already sick and tired of searching for him and it had only been a few hours.

“Laur-bear you should go to bed soon honey,” Her mum yelled from downstairs, nothing how early it was in the morning it was.

Laurel groaned and went on her Facebook; maybe looking at the pictures from people from school would help her figure out who The Flash was. It was worth a shot; Laurel was willing to try anything at this point because she was that desperate to figure it out.

She came across her profile picture and gasped; it was still a picture of her and Oliver. In the picture, they were kissing each other on the archery field; Oliver in his green archery uniform and Laurel in her cheerleading uniform.

Laurel felt tears gather in her eyelids and sniffed, clicking away from the picture to distract herself. She had to find out who The Flash was – she was determined.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys how are you all doing, here is the latest chapter, this one is extra long to make up for the last chapter which was incredibly short. This story is over halfway completed chapter wise only 9 more to go, word count wise I have no idea. Anyway guess what??
> 
> I start University on Monday, I so ready for it, but so nervous at the same time, I freaking out that they aren't gonna like me, But I realised I cannot be the only one on a campus of 5,000 at least who like the Flash or write fanfiction, so I'm sure I will find some people who are like me. I hope you understand though that with me starting uni that updates might be a little slow, but I will try to keep them as regular as possible. 
> 
> Bel
> 
> P.S Don't forget to follow me
> 
> @highbooklord
> 
> for the latest up dates of follow  
> and follow my flash dedicated tumblr blog
> 
> http://fuck-im-the-flash.tumblr.com/

The next morning, Barry woke up with a massive headache. His forehead was pounding and his mouth was completely dry. He felt horrible and he knew exactly why he felt so awful.

Barry had told himself the night before that he was going to go talk to Felicity about the whole ... situation. He needed to see if there was even a possibility to understand everything that happened. He was so confused and his brain couldn’t even register the fact.

He got up and the room was spinning a bit. He stumbled back onto the bed and sighed. Barry rubbed his eyes slowly got up, walking over to his wardrobe. He put on a red polo and some random jeans; not caring wether he looked okay or not on the weekend.

Barry walked downstairs and went to the kitchen, getting the pots and pans out; sorting the ingredients. As much as he needed to talk to Felicity, it would have to wait until he was done making breakfast for Dianh and the twins.

It didn’t take Barry too much time to cook breakfast but he was very distracted that morning. He practically burned himself since he wasn’t paying attention and wasn’t looking at the stove.

Once he was done cooking and cleaning his mess, he put each breakfast on a tray and brought one upstairs at a time – starting with Dianh.

He knocked once on the door before walking into the room. There was no light but Barry was used to it by then so he knew how to find his way to the bed in the pitch black.

Barry gently put the tray down on the bedside and slowly began opening the curtains; letting some light in. Dianh groaned and slowly sat up in bed her bed, rubbing her eyes.

Barry set the tray onto her lap and she glared at the food before glaring at him. She grabbed the fork and began eating the food slowly, staring up into Barry’s chocolate coloured eyes.

“I don’t have any chores for you yet but be around here by noon; I’ll have plenty by then,” she said in between bites.

Barry nodded and forced himself not to roll his eyes right then and there. He walked back out and went to go get the next tray – Sara’s food.

Sara was a very picky eater so Barry always had to bend over backwards and cook her something else other than Ray and Dianh’s. Personally Barry thought sometimes Sara was worse than the wicked stepmum herself – which was pretty big shoes to fill.

Thanks to Sara; Barry almost got caught that night. She was very tricky and mysterious; it was hard to hide anything from Sara with her figuring it out somehow along the way.

Barry walked right in, knowing Sara was fully awake. She would sleep-in during the weekdays, but surprisingly during the weekend; she was quite the early bird.

Barry set down her special meal on the table and noticed that Sara was on Facebook. Not only that; there was a picture of Barry in his Flash costume outfit, fleeing in the photograph.

Barry held in a gasp and pretended to look clueless, staring at the picture. Sara groaned to himself and zoomed in on the picture.

“He’s not even that good looking right Barry?” Sara asked in a rather small voice, sounding a bit jealous. “I’m much better looking than him, I should have all the attention.”

Barry felt his cheeks flash and his heart dropped. He quickly put the hurt feelings away and nodded to keep his cover going. “Who is it anyways?”

“Nobody really knows-“ Barry sighed in relief as he heard that. “but look.”

Sara clicked on the picture and enlarged in, zooming in on Oliver’s face. Barry gasped at what he saw; Oliver’s facial expression was absolutely priceless and Barry felt like he couldn’t believe his eyes!

Oliver’s mouth was half-open, his eyes were wide and so were his pupils. His face looked shocked but there was also some sort of determination on his face. He looked at Barry- Flash – as if he wanted to run up and stop him right away and pour his heart out.

The biggest shock to Barry was what was in Oliver’s hand. He was holding a phone tightly in his hand, not just any phone; Barry’s phone that he had lost that night.

“Do you think maybe Oliver night be gay?” Oliver asked, already one step ahead of everything as usual.

Barry seemed shocked to hear the question come out of his stepsister’s mouth. He turned to Sara and opened his mouth but closed it quickly not even a second later. He looked back at the picture still shocked.

“But what about Laurel?” Barry pretended to play dumb.

Sara waved her hands as if to day if to say it was nothing and laughed. “They broke up before the dance, plus apparently Laurel likes this Flash guy that everyone seems to be obsessed over.” Sara was definitely jealous, it was completely obvious.

Barry’s eyes opened wide and he practically choked on his own spot. Laurel, had a crush on him?! The girl had made fun of him at every chance she got – which was quite a lot of chances, sometimes even multiple times a day.

“Well I still have to go give your brother breakfast so bye,” Barry said quickly and ran out of the room, feeling as if he was being suffocated in there.

Sara glared at the empty doorway and her mind went into detective mode. Something was very odd, Barry wasn’t acting like his usual self that morning and Sara could tell right away.

And since when did he save Ray for last? Barry always went from not bad to the worst so Ray usually the first to receive his breakfast. Something must have happened ... and Sara was going to figure everything out; just like he always did.

 

\--- --- --- ---

 

Barry got the last tray and took a deep breath; not feeling ready to face Ray just yet. He felt as if things were awkward between them yet Ray didn’t even have a clue as to how Barry felt.

Barry didn’t even get a chance to talk to Felicity before he had to face his step brother. Every ste he took upstairs, he dreaded his life more and more; wanting it to already be over.

He finally got upstairs and went into the bedroom. He was surprised to see the lights were not lit – that was defiantly a first for Ray.

Barry walked in and set the tray down. He went over to the blinds and pulled them up: letting light into Ray’s room. Ray shot up quickly and opened his eyes saying, “Aphrodite?!”

Barry winced at the word and walked over. Ray’s hair was all messed up from the bed and he still had a groggy voice; something Barry had never seen before. Barry was so use to Ray being up as well so it was shock to him that morning.

“No, it’s just me,” Barry replied, setting the tray onto Ray’s lap gently.

Ray looked up and sighed softly, his green eyes looking innocent as a little baby. He ran a hand though his hair, just making it look even worse.

“Um, did you happen to see a person in an Aphrodite outfit walking into Jitter’s before we walked into the café last night?” Ray asked sheepishly.

“No sorry,” Barry replied awkwardly.

Things were getting was too close for comfort for Barry. He just wanted to get out of the bedroom as soon as possible but Ray wouldn’t let the happen; he still had more questions.

“Do you know anyone with nice blue eyes and blondish hair?” ray asked as Barry got up from the sitting down on the side of the bed.

The brunette froze in place and all his muscles tensed up. Oh boy, Felicity was so going to get the talking to of his life today.  How could she betray him like that?! Why didn’t she at least confess her feelings; best friends were supposed to tell each other everything!

“Not that I can think of,” Barry lied. “Ray I wasn’t even at the dance-“ Another lie. “So I can’t be much help, sorry.”  
The guilt was eating Barry alive but he had to talk to Felicity first before telling or spilling anything to Ray.

He needed to first figure it out himself because he was so lost and confused and hurt.

Ray’s face made Barry die a bit inside. He looked so upset and glum; he had looked so hopeful and he had sparks in his eyes before Barry had to go and ruin everything. The sparks were gone by then and he had lost most of his hope.

Barry felt horrible and he sighed softly to himself. Ray had never done anything bad to Barry personally and Ray always gave him a good laugh whilst trying to play tennis every weekday.

Barry shook his head and tried to let every thought disappear out of his mind. He had delivered the food and that’s all he needed to do at the moment. He began walking out but his conscience stopped him at the door.

“Ray,” Barry sighed, not turning back to look at his face as he was about to ask the question.

“Yeah?”

“Do you love her ... the Aphrodite you’re talking about – do you love her?”

Silence remained between the two boys and Barry stood there patiently, waiting for an answer. He understood how hard it was to admit that you loved someone, it he was only telling one person not the whole school.

“Yeah, I do love her.” Ray said, his cheeks flushing  a deep shade of red as he grinned bashfully.

Barry sighed and walked out. Felicity was beyond dead.

**\--- --- --- ---**

 

Felicity felt a soft pillow hit her head rather hard and she groaned in her sleep, shuffling in her warm bed. She was trying to sleep and dream about Ray, she didn’t want to awaken anytime soon because of that.

“Get up, you idiot!”

Another pillow hit her straight in the face and Felicity’s eyes shot open. She groaned and slowly sat up, noticing a very upset Barry. OH SHIT, he knew.

“HOW COULD YOU?!” Barry yelled his cheeks red with anger.

“Barry let me explain-“

“MY BEST FRIEND AND MY STEPBROTHER?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS?!” the brunette yelled furiously, rage coursing through his system.

“I-I’m sorry it just sort of happened,” Felicity stammered, explaining sheepishly. “I just feel for him one day and I’ve been keeping it inside of me every since that day, I’m sorry Barry.”

“KEEPING IT INSIDE?! MAKING OUT WITH HIM IS KEEPING IT INSIDE?!” Barry was boiling red and to be honest it was sort of frightening Felicity.

“Other than that night, I’ve never made a move on him I swear,” Felicity promised. “He doesn’t even know I exist...”

“Well he does now,” Barry laughed bitterly, still upset. “That’s all he could freaking ask about this morning: Aphrodite this, Aphrodite that. He asked me if I night know who he was and I had to lie to him, I had to lie to Ray.

Felicity’s eyes widened and his heartbeat accelerated. Ray was still thinking about her?! Maybe Ra felt the same towards Felicity as Felicity did towards him?

“Hello?!” Barry fumed, snapping Felicity back to reality.

“Oh um, yeah?” Felicity asked, her mind still a bit out of it as her cheeks turned red.

That made Barry even more angry and he yelled out his pain and anger. Felicity jumped in shock and Barry stopped, his chest rising and falling as he panted. He clenched his fists up and unclenched; repeating that several times to try and calm himself down. He tried to speak but he could only mumbled out a few syllabus at a time so it was hard to understand.

His voice suddenly broke and the anger disappeared from his face. He look hurt and sad; betrayed. The hurt look on his face and in his eyes absolutely killed Felicity inside, the last time he looked like that was coming out of his father’s funeral.

“Why didn’t you just tell me Felic...<, Barry voice was small, going even smaller with every word.

Felicity felt horrible and the guilt was eating her alive inside. She quickly got out of her bed and hugged the brunette tightly, letting all the emotions in the power of the hug, a hug the Barry had clearly needed for a while.

Barry sighed and didn’t hug back – but he didn’t pull away either which Felicity thought was a good sign. He simply rested his head against Felicity’s bright pink pyjama shirt and sighed again.

“Best friends are supposed to tell each other everything Felic-“ Felic, her nickname! That must have been a good sign if Barry was already using the nickname ... right? “I’m not even mad about you two being together or whatever you call it. Sure it grosses me out but I’m not mad or anything. I’m angry because you never told me.” Barry shoved his best friend, his angry abating sightly.

Felicity sighed and squeezed one more time into the hug before she pulled away and looked into those hurt chocolate colour eyes. Felicity sighed and ran her hand though her bed hair.

“I’m sorry bear,” She sighed. “I never knew how to tell you and I thought he would never even like me back so there was no point telling you.”

“Not that you deserve to know this right now but Felic, Ray loves you!”

And just them, Felicity felt his whole world just stop. She gasped and clutched her heart, feeling as if he couldn’t breathe. Could it be true? Was Felicity still dreaming or was that actually reality?

Barry laughed, slowly going back to his old peppy self. He smirked at Felicity’s reaction to what he had said and rolled his eyes playfully.

“Yes Felicity, that’s what I dais and no I’m not joking.” Barry’s smile vanished and his serious face appeared. “Ray does love you, I asked him this morning.”

Felicity remained quiet for a few moments and he finally caught onto some of his own words, gulping first.

“Oh my god.”

Barry chuckeld and patted Felicity’s back comfortingly. Louis sighed and sadness filled into him very quickly. Barry frowned and didn’t understand what had just happened in the past few seconds.

“He loves Aphrodite, not Felicity,” She sighed and looked down at the ground.

Barry softened up to the maximum and hugged Felicity tightly. Felicity hugged back but his heart just wasn’t into it. She felt depressed all of a sudden and she just wanted to go back into her warm bed.

“You don’t know that Felic,” Barry said softly.

“Let’s face it, I’m no Oliver Queen,” Felicity mumbled.

Barry’s checks flushed and it was his turn for his heartbeat to speed up. He grinned at just the thought of him and it made his cheeks flush even more than before. His heart pounded and he felt a little dizzy. Who knew thinking about Oliver could make Barry feel like that?

“Sorry Barry,” Felicity said, apologizing for everything and also bringing Oliver’s name up on conversation.

“It’s fine and Felicity, you’ll never know if Ray likes you for you if you don’t try,” Barry encouraged him, smiling a bit.

Felicity sighed and groaned, “Oh yeah, how about you and Oliver huh?”

Barry blushed and shook his head quickly, his vision becoming blurry. He stopped and said, “That’s different Felic, I know he wouldn’t like me for me. Remember? I’m Barista boy...”

“Well,” Felicity smirked. “You never know if you don’t try...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I hope you enjoyed let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> Also I think of writing another story another high school au but this time, it will be a Barry/Leonard one. Obviously it won't be like this. I can't decide if it will be based on a song or a musical. 
> 
> Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So I spent all day writing this chapter for you, before I start University tomorrow as food until I will be able to write the next chapter.   
> I hope that would all enjoy it. I promise I will try to update as soon as possible. 
> 
> Bel
> 
> P.S Don't forget to follow me
> 
> @highbooklord
> 
> for the latest up dates of follow  
> and follow my flash dedicated tumblr blog
> 
> http://fuck-im-the-flash.tumblr.com/

“Here’s your daily reminder,” Lisa said into the microphone, broadcasting across the entire school. “Oliver Queen was one of the costume winners at the dance on Friday – big shocker there-“

“Lisa,” the teacher gasped, still not used to her bluntness in her every sentence, even though it had been like that ever since she began working for the school’s radio system.

Lisa merely sighed and rolled her eyes; school wasn’t for her and she didn’t care about it one bit. She needed to get her community hours done and what better way then get them done during school?

“But the real mystery; who was the Flash?” Lisa finished, shutting off the radio system.

**\--- --- --- ---**

 

“So how long are you grounded for?” Barry asked biting his bottom lip and looking at his best friend. It was all his fault that Felicity got the speeding ticket, she was trying to get him back to the Jitter’s on time.

“Only this week actually, once I explained why, my parents love you Barry, you know that, they understood just as much as anyone else how important this dance was too you.”

Felicity and Barry got out of the pickup truck and started walking towards the front doors.

“So when are you going to do anything about Oliver?” Felicity grinned.

“Ha,” Barry laughed. “Like what? I’m no one to him Felicity, he’s probably forgotten all about the Flash by now. I’m no one important, to him or anyone at this school actually.

Felicity began to argue with that statement but Barry gave her his famous death glare, more like an angry puppy, but Felicity dropped the subject anyway.

“So you’re really not going to tell him?” Felicity sighed.

“There’s nothing o tell,” Barry exclaimed. “It’s not like I’ll just go up to him and say ‘Hey I’m the Flash and you have my phone.’ And he’ll _instantly_ fall for me and we’ll live happily gay after.”

Felicity let out a small chuckle at the ‘happily gay after’ saying. The brunette always tended to overact, especially when it came to boys, or basically love in general.

Barry shoved Felicity and huffed, he was being serious. And Felicity was laughing at him. Barry sighed and ran his hand through his brunette locks, staring at the ground chewing gently on his bottom lip.

“Just drop it Felic,” he sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets of his jeans.

“Fine I’ll-“ Felicity gasped upon entering the main hall. She looked around everywhere, practically spamming the entire school with those little papers.

The flyers were all around the school and they all had the same content on each one. It was a white paper with a black shadow on it; the shadow was a figure of a boy. There was a question mark over the figure and above it, in big bold letters, stood out; The Flash?

Felicity slowly walked over to one of the many flyers and Barry gasped, finally noticing and realising it himself. Felicity held in a huge smirk and read it out loud for it to sink through Barry’s head.

_“Flash from the dance on last Friday – I believe I have something that belongs to you. If you want it back please come and find me. I’ll be waiting until then, - Oliver.”_

“So you were saying he forgot all about you huh?” Felicity smirked, looking over at a very shocked Barry.

**\--- --- --- ---**

 

“Jesus man, why put so much effort for just some guy?” Diggle asked, following Oliver as he continued walking around the school.

Oliver had arrived at school extra early to put up the many flyers he had made over the weekend. Not only did he want to give the phone back to its rightful ownerl he wanted to find out the face and name behind the rightful owner.

“He’s not just some guy, okay? He was real; different...,” Oliver smiled to himself, just thinking about his Scarlet Speedster, or Flash as he was commonly known, gave him shivers all over. “A guy who knew where he’s actually going in life.”

“Real,” Diggle repeated, trying to get it through his mind because it made absolutely no sense to him. “Like knew what job he was going to go for this summer?”

Oliver rolled his eyes and that was exactly _why_ Oliver knew that that guy was more than just ‘some guy’. He was special and Oliver realised that straight away. Oliver had to find out who it was, he wanted the constant torture to end already.

“No,” Oliver sighed, he didn’t quite know how to explain it to his friend. “He actually listened to me.”

“Hey I listen to you okay? I feel your pain my friend-“

“Well-“  
“Look, you found his phone, why not just try and find something from that, yeah?” Diggle finished, interrupting Oliver’s sentence.

“That’s rude and horrible ... plus it’s locked,” Oliver’s cheeks reddened and he looked down at the ground sheepishly.

Yes, the torture was killing him so much so he tried to see who the phone belonged to but it was locked. Oliver felt awful after he realised what he had tried to do and the guilt poured into him immediately.

“But the phone keeps sending messages like, ‘I need you.’ And ‘come see me now.’-“

“Dude that’s hot,” Diggle smirked.

“Then I got a message that said ‘Come fix machine now,” Oliver admitted sheepishly and blushed.

“Oh wow that a little weird, but you never know,” Diggle was grinning widely now.

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh and sighed to himself, shaking his head slowly. He truly needed to find out who ScarletSpeedster was, it was killing him on the inside and the more hours passed the more determined he felt.

**\--- --- --- ---**

 

“He’s looking for you everywhere, Bear, just tell him it was you,” Felicity sighed and patted his back a little, hoping to encourage him and convince the brunette.

“Can’t I just leave it at what could have been?” Barry groaned, not wanting to confess and say it was him at the point. “Instead of ruining it all in reality and having to never show my face again i public?”

‘You can’t hide from him forever,” Felicity sighed. “I hope you know that mate, it’s impossible to do that.”

“Not forever ... just until I go to The S.T.A.R. Labs program in Central City and nothing will matter by then anymore.” Barry sighed and his mind wandered to Oliver coming to see him while he was in the labs with coffee and a kiss. He really wanted that to happened, but Oliver wouldn’t want to be with Barry.

Felicity sighed and Barry turned to her raising his brunette eyebrows. “And what about _you_ , Aphrodite? When are you going to tell Ray that it’s actually you? You can’t hide from him forever.” He smirked as he mimicked his best friend.

“Okay,” felicity thought aloud about it for a moment and sighed, not having a single response to Barry’s question.

“the day you tell Ray it was you, I’ll tell Oliver it was me,” Barry sighed instantly regretting saying that out loud.

“Deal?” Felicity smirked.

Barry smiled sheepishly and look at Felicity’s outstretched out. He gladly took it and shook it, smiling at his best friend.

“Deal.”

**\--- --- --- ---**

“Look in the yearbook again,” Diggle suggested. “Maybe he’s a foreign exchange or something and you missed him.”

Oliver sighed and shook his head sadly. “There’s no way I missed him, we had a connection Diggle. It was truly special.”

Diggle rolled his eyes playfully and muttered, “Whatever you say, I personally think it’d be worth a shot checking it again.”

“I’ve already looked through the same yearbook over five times in the past three days,” Oliver groaned, gripping his hair with his hands and sighing, looking down at the ground without muttering a word.

‘You’ll find him Oliver,” Diggle encouraged him and smiled. “There’s only so many people i this school, it won’t be like this forever, I promise mate.”

**\--- --- --- ---**

 

“Come on guys, just hit the ball,” the tennis coach shouted out.

Sara began running all over the court trying to hit the ball. Since Ray wasn’t really paying attention Ray ran right into Sara. Ray pulled away and grinned sheepishly, muttering a little, “Sorry”.

Sara groaned and pulled away. It was the second time that the twins had been training and Ray had run into her.

She was passed pissed-off phase, he was even beyond furious by then. It was as if Ray wasn’t even the same person anymore. More than 18 years related – Sara had never seen Ray act like that before the past few days.

“Okay enough,” she yelled out. “You’re acting like a completely different person and I don’t like it, you need to stop now.”

“You can’t tell me what I can or can’t do Sara,” Ray grinned. “It’s my life and I can do whatever I want.”

“Ooh really, does mum know what _really_ happened at the dance at school on Friday?” Sara smirked. “Since when does a Roman and a Greek hook up? Last time I checked; there was nothing since it never happened.”

Ray gulped and froze in place. Oh no, how could Sara know?! How did she figure it out so quickly and when did she even see them?! Ray was in deep trouble and both of them knew it.

**\--- --- --- ---**

 

Ray managed to deny it – not that Sara believed him anyways – and he escaped when Sara wasn’t looking. He got his stuff ready and drove quickly to the school, wanting to escape.

Ray had other friends besides his twin so he went to go hang out with them; needing a big break from his annoying – and evil – older twin. His friends were the perfect solution and they would help Ray get his mind off of her in no time at all.

His friends knew that he had a crush on both Felicity, Barry’s best friend and this Aphrodite person, he was so excited to tell them all about what happened on Friday at the school dance. He walked over to them and did his usual greetings.

“Hey guys,” he smiled.

‘Hey Ray, so how was the dance?” one of his friends asked him and smiled, all of his friend eager nodding; wanting to knew every detail.

Ray blushed and grinned sheepishly. He told them _everything_ that happened.

“she was so mysterious, yet I feel like I have know her forever, She felt perfect in my arms, it was amazing.” He finished explain and blushed deeply.

“Well who is it?!” his friends grinned.

“I’m still trying to figure it out myself,” Ray mumbled, looking up at the blue sky and sighing, wishing he knew.

**\--- --- --- ---**

 

“And you’re sure you want to do this?” Barry asked, shocked by his best friend’s impulsive courage.

“Yeah, I need to tell him,” Felicity sighed..

It had only been a day since they returned to school and Felicity was already dying. She had to tell Ray that it was her and she had to do it fast. Ray said it was oaky as long as it wasn’t Laurel right? So Felicity was in ... right?

“Good luck,” Barry smiled softly.

Felicity nodded and walked over to Ray. Suddenly, Barry’s heart stopped and his chocolate coloured eyes opened wide.  He had just thought of something that made him dread his life.

If Felicity was going to tell Ray that it was her ... that meant the Barry had to tell Oliver that he was the Flash and his screen name was ScarletSpeedster. Oh yeah, that was going to be so much fun .... not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop a comment below


	10. Chapter 9

“Then I kissed her quickly one last time, before she was pulled away from the by the Flash guy,” Ray grinned sheepishly, blushing just at the thought of what happened on that Friday night.

“I’m so happy for you Ray,” one of his friends grinned.

Felicity sighed and walked over to them. He put a big smile on her face and tried to hide her nervous side. She said., “Hey everyone.:

“Who are you?” Ray squinted looking deeply into those blue eyes, behind the glasses.

Something seemed oddly familiar about the blue-eyed person standing in front of Ray. He couldn’t quite work out who it was exactly but Ray knew it was just some random person from school.

“The goddess of love; the Greek and Roman peaceful if only for a night,” Felicity tried to jog Ray’s memory, using the same voice that she used on Friday night.

Ray’s eyes opened wide and he was completely shocked. He opened his mouth and closed it again, Ray’s friends were super confused and all looked at each other; trying to understand what was going on.

“Ray, wh-what-“

“I don’t know,” Ray finally spoke, interrupting his friends. “Sorry guys, just give me a minute.:

Ray grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a little corner outside of school where no one could see them. He has Felicity practically up against a wall and he was squinting right into Felicity’s eyes.

“Who are you?” Ray repeated.

“I told you, the Aphrodite th-“

“No, you look very familiar,” Ray interrupted, trying to think of who the girl resembles.

What did Barry’s friend look like again? Ray had seen them together but he never really payed attention to the details. Wasn’t her name Felicity or something like that?

“You’re my stepbrother’s friend,” he snapped his fingers, figuring it out and slowly pulling away.

“Felicity,” the blonde hair girl clarified. “But I’m not just her, I’m also Aphrodite – as I have told you a few times before.

Ray sighed and rolled his eyes. That was low, even for his so-called twin. Could Sara never give Ray a break?! Not even for one day?! Not just that; that was very ride and it hurt Ray’s feelings that Sara was messing with him with something that meant so much to him.

“I know Sara put you up to this. I’d rather you not tell anyone about this Aphrodite and I’m sorry but it’s not you Felicity. You should go back to Barry or something b-“

A pair of lips crashed down against Ray. Ray was about to pull away immediately and shove her when, something hit him. The lips, they felt so familiar – the same pair of lips he kissed on Friday night.

Ray gasped in the kiss but then quickly kissed back; not wasting away time. He kissed back deeply; letting his lips join the fun. Ray felt relieved as their kiss got its usual heat and intensity.

Suddenly, it hit Ray; they were practically making out, at school, not in costume. Not only that, Ray was kissing his Stepbrother’s best friend!

He quickly pulled away and looked at the ground with a shocked look on his face. He couldn’t believe that he had just done that without even thinking of the consequences. Ray felt guilt crawl into him and he groaned, running a hand through his hand.

“I can’t do this ... you’re my stepbrother’s best friend! Barry already dislikes me enough as it is,” he sighed miserably, hating the fact that anyone could dislike him.

“He says you’re the least worst Ra,” Felicity replied with a very small voice.

Ray’s head shot up at the word ‘Ra’ and he gasped. Felicity was definitely Aphrodite, there was simply no doubt about it.  Ray didn’t know if he should be happy that he finally found her or upset because she turned out to be his stepbrother’s best – and practically only friend.

Before Felicity, no one had ever called him Ra before. It was very original nickname and Ray had never heard anything like it beforehand. It if came from anybody else, Ray would probably hate it and beg them not to call him that. But there was something special about Felicity, and Ray absolutely loved it!

“But still, Barry would go bonkers,” Ray sighed.

Ray wasn’t actually as cold-hearted as most people thought. Most people assumed since Sara was rude; that Ray was rude as well. And not many people gave Harry a chance to prove he wasn’t like his slightly older twin. It bugged Ray but there wasn’t really anything he could do about it.

Truth be told, Ray was actually very thankful towards Barry – even Barry knew it! He would almost always thank Barry for making breakfast, lunch, dinner and doing the laundry and much more. He wouldn’t act like it usually around Sara because he was afraid but alone; Ray was a huge sweetheart.

“He already knows about us, he’s in his own sticky situation so he understands. He knows I’m here with you right now actually,” Felicity explained sheepishly and blushed a bit.

Ray remained silent and he was shocked from everything Felicity had just told him. He didn’t get what Felicity meant about Barry’s situation but he shoved in away at the moment and focus on the other words.

Did that mean Barry would be okay with them? How would the school be okay with them? He was kinda popular and Felicity wasn’t – so that would be a shock for everyone.

“Ra?” Felicity asked in yet another small voice.

Ray looked up and his eyes got stuck onto the soft blue eyes that made his heart melt from the beginning. He gulped and he still had no idea how they would work anything out or if they would even be a couple.

All Ray knew was at that moment was that he really wanted to kiss Felicity’s soft lips again … so he did.

**\--- --- --- ---**

 

“I don’t know about this guys,” Oliver sighed, feeling slightly awkward and very uncomfortable right then and there.

“Come on mate,” Diggle sighed. “Just trust us, please, we asked everyone if they were with you at the dance. So this are the people who said yes, it has to be one of them!”

Oliver looked up and noticed it was just girls. He groaned and sighed, maybe his friends forgot that he told them he was gay. That just proved right there that his friends didn’t actually listen to them. The Flash did … and Oliver knew for a fact that he wasn’t in the group of girls all in the line.

“Guys come on,” Oliver groaned. “You don’t get it. Remember what I told you on Friday before the dance at Jitter’s? I’m-“

“Sit down here,” his other friend interrupted and sat him down on a chair outside of the school.

“No I-“

“Oliver, introduce me on the phone,” Diggle said.

Oliver sighed and he had absolutely no idea why, but he slowly passed his phone to his best friend.

“Here’s bachelorette number on,” his friend said like an actual announcer. “Likes to travel, reading and eating chocolate. She’s British and comes from London, here’s Chantal!”

“Hello Chantal,” Oliver smiled politely. I’m terribly sorry you wasted your time on this, thanks from coming.”

Chantal nodded and smiled before slowly walking away. Oliver groaned and noticed how long the line was; it was going to take forever to finish all of them. It was such a waste of time; Oliver knew for a fact that it was none of them.

“Let’s bring out bachelorette number two.” The friend continued. ‘She’s –“

“Enough enough,” a teacher yelled out and ran over to them. “Stop this right now, I said stop it!”

“You are beautiful love but sadly, I’m not you Arrow. You’ll meet him someday but it’s not me,” Oliver said to the girl.

She smiled and mumbled,

“Thanks Oliver,” before she walked away as well just like Chantal had.

“Eddie stop it right now,” the teacher exclaimed. “You’re supposed to be in class, all of you are supposed to be in class! And that’s a horrible shirt.”

Eddie looked down at his shirt and frowned, making Oliver laugh under his breath. Eddie turned to Oliver and glared so Oliver shut up and looked down at the ground sheepishly.

“Back to your class,” the teacher exclaimed.

All the girls groaned and walked back into school with glum looks on their faces. That was a complete waste of time, Oliver thought to himself.

**\--- --- --- ---**

 

Dianh was at home, looking though all her mail she had received. She had a lot to look through and she would just toss away the unimportant or uninteresting ones.

“Don’t want that, don’t wat this, ew, no way … what the…”

Dianh came across a letter a shooting star in the corner. Even weirder was it was addressed to a certain “Barry Allen”. Dianh was shocked to find out it was from the S.T.A.R. Labs program. She quickly ripped it open and began reading the letter that wasn’t rightfully hers.

“Barry got accepted but how, he never even applied?!” she shrieked. “Oh no, he wouldn’t have, would he?” Dianh remembered a week before her husband passed away, that he wrote a letter to Harrison Wells, thanking Dr Wells, for the visit and picture. “This… Dr Wells, must have heard of Henry’s passing and kept Barry’s name on the list along with the dam application he sent …. This simply won’t do”

Dianh re-read the letter a few more times and each time, it said the same thing. How could that even be?! Barry sucked at chemistry, and didn’t even show the slightest interest in physics. She heard footsteps and so she quickly hid the letter under a nice big pillow. She pretended to keep looking through the mail.

“Hey,” Barry walked over. “Is there anything in the mail for me?”

“Yes actually,” Dianh grinned and passed him a junk letter. “There’s actually a letter here saying that you just won a million dollars. Don’t spend it all in one place honey.”

Barry rolled his eyes and set the letter back down with all the other junk mail. Of course Dianh would do something like that: Barry was stupid to have even asked her and expect her to take him seriously.

**\--- --- --- ---**

 

 **GreenArrow:** I need to know who you are; I can’t take my mind off you … please tell me who you are.

Barry looked at the computer screen and sighed softly. He took a deep breath and thought back to the deal he had made with Felicity. Felicity had completed her part so it was Barry’s turn to complete his. Barry had to tell Oliver who he truly was; he couldn’t hide behind The Flash forever.

His finger flew across the keyboard as he began to type out a small little sentence saying ‘My name is-

“Barry,” Sara exclaimed, bursting into Barry’s attic-bedroom.

“Did you not see the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign?” Barry grumbled, annoyed and not wanting to have to deal with Sara at the moment.

“No I saw it,” Sara smirked, “I just chose to ignore it. Anyways, are you almost done with my report? It’s duw this Friday you know.”

“I’m working on it,” Barry mumbled.

“Well hurry up with it,” the eldest twin snapped. “It makes me anxious to have to wait for it.”

“Then imagine how nervous you’d be if you actually had to write it,” Barry muttered under his breath.

Sara heard that and rolled his eyes. Barry was not subtle at all so Sara heard every time Barry made a snarky comment.

“You’re so right,” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “So this time try to make it sound more like me okay? I’m tired of having to explain why I only sound smart on paper.”

“Barry can you come downstairs?” Dianh asked but it sounded more like an order, as it always did.

Barry mentally groaned and turned back to his computer, looking at his typed words and how he still hadn’t managed to write his name just yet. “I’ll be right there Dianh, just give me a few minutes!”

“Now!” Dianh exclaimed impatiently.

Barry groaned out loud that time and looked at Sara who had a huge smirk on her face. Barry did everything in his power no to roll his eyes, which was very hard. Sara had definitely inherited his mother’s personality.

“I’ll be right back,” Barry said.

“Hurry,” Sara snapped and crossed his arms.

Barry left and Sara noticed his laptop screen still open; just left there for anyone to read – like Sara. He walked over to it and began reading he IMs between him and some person.

“Who is GreenArrow?!” Sara exclaimed to himself, so lost.

 **GreenArrow:** Flash, are you not talking to me because you freaked when you found out that I’m Oliver Queen?

Sara’s eyes grew wide and she gasped. She had not seen that coming at all! Sara thought she was always on top of things but she had definitely missed that one – and what a huge on it was.

Barry was The Flash!!

**Author's Note:**

> So Henry Allen married Dianh, and with her came Sara and Ray, I know they are related in the show but hey I can do what I want. Laurel plays the Oliver's eventual ex, she isn't related to Dianh or Sara, I just needed a character with history to play is love interest and thought she fit the role perfectly. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to drop a comment or kudos below.


End file.
